Conventionally, there have been proposed air-conditioning indoor unit configuring refrigerant circuit, the air-conditioning indoor unit having a refrigerant leakage sensor that senses refrigerant that has leaked into a target space (leaked refrigerant), and an air blower being forcibly operated in order to disperse the leaked refrigerant when refrigerant leakage has occurred. For example, the air-conditioning indoor unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-13348) has a temperature sensor that senses the temperature distribution situation in a target space, and the air-conditioning indoor unit is configured so that when the refrigerant leakage sensor senses refrigerant leakage, the air blower is driven, and the airflow direction is adjusted to an area other than a high-temperature area in order to suppress accumulation of leaked refrigerant in the high-temperature area.